


A Matter of Pride

by PriestGuts



Series: Another Prompt Bites the Dust [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Inflation, Prompt Fic, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You should maybe do another stuffing fic 8))) Maybe with Sniper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Pride

Every breath was a little difficult to take at this point. He felt so full, but he’d honestly never felt so content in his entire life. He also felt heavy, weighted, but that was probably due to all of the food he’d eaten in the last couple of hours.

 

He wasn’t sure exactly what had spurred him into eating well past his full point. It was probably due to a comment that the Scout had made earlier about never seeing the Sniper eat anything other than a few bites of food and how there was absolutely no way that the Sniper could eat anything sort of actual meal.

 

The Sniper had actually been offended. it was a strange thing to get offended over, he knew, but he had been nonetheless. He wanted to prove that little brat wrong and now, as he sat in his camper, stomach severely distended and skin stretched tight like a drum, he’d gone well above and beyond what he’d set out to do.

 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit smug, letting out a quiet laugh. He’d love to really rub this in the Scout’s face, but it was pretty hard to move right now so he settled with rubbing his swollen stomach to quell the cramping instead.


End file.
